


The body I'm In.

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gay, Harringrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, Insecure Steve Harrington, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Steve Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Two times Billy Hargrove realizes Steve Harrington is struggling with an eating disorder. One time he does somethingabout it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	The body I'm In.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot deals with Eating Disorders, and if your not comfortable or are struggling with similiar problems I'd suggest not reading this if your not comfortable. Just a heads up before you read. Remember you all are beautiful.

The first time Billy knew something was up was during a chilly afternoon in fall. He had been dragged around to the diner with Max and her group of rugrat friends. Steve Harrington was also there. He looked tired. He was sitting by Dustin looking out the window out at the street. He was sinking in a large purple sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants. His hair looked the same as always, fairly nice.

Larger than life. Unlike Steve who looked utterly drained. Billy had never seen Steve Harrington like that. Well, he had not Seen Steve Harrington in awhile. They barely had any classes together, and Billy never showed. That didn't stop the big fat crush Billy had developed on the soft haired babysitter. He had watched Max order a stack of overly sweet pancakes pouring a large amount of sticky syrup on them. She had proceeded to talk with her mouth full. Billy rolled his eyes when Lucas and Dustin proceeded to look at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. He glanced over at Steve who had ordered a plate of scrambled eggs. He was pushing them around with his fork making the clumps of eggs smaller and smaller, but not actually eating them. Its not like Steve didn't have any money to buy something a bit more fulfilling. Billy had watched Steve take out a large amount of cash and hand it to the waiter to pay for Dustin's large amount of milkshakes and baskets of fries. Billy nor Steve spoke to each other. Just awkwardly exchanged glances across the table occasionally. When the party had decided they had gotten bored of being at the diner, they all had gotten up scrambling out of the booth. Steve's plate of eggs had gone untouched.

The second time had happened in gym.

The gym teacher had just had the basketball team weigh themselves before excusing them into the showers. 

Billy had watched Steve step onto the scale and stare at the number before chewing on his bottom lip disappointedly. He stepped off and scurried out of the crowd of the basketball team disappearing into the locker room to shower. Billy followed him. He had stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist too. He had watched Steve step under a shower head, and Billy occupied the spot next to him. He looked at Steve. He was thin. Collarbone sticking out. Skin paler, than his normal Italian tone. Billy could see the outline of Steve's ribs. Billy didn't think Steve was any less attractive. No, Steve was still beautiful with his big brown bambi eyes and constellations of moles. But Billy knew the difference between skinny, and unhealthy. He didn't know what to say. He and Steve never talked unless it was a meaningless taunt Billy would thrown around occasionally. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Steve was already gone the door shutting behind him. 

Billy knew he had to do something about it. so, the next time Billy had been dragged into taking Max to a school dance, he agreed. Because if Max was going, then Dustin was going, and that meant Steve was going to be dropping off the curly haired kid.  
"Have fun Shitbird." Billy says turning down the music. Max rolls her eyes, but nods and says goodbye, walking inside of the school.  
Billy also watched Dustin leave Steve's Beamer.  
His hair looked like a copy of Steve's. He smiles and shakes his head. He watches Steve sit on the hood of his car, and Billy grabs a cigarette lighting it. He walks up to the brunette, the gravel of the parking lot crunching underneath his feet.  
"Fancy seeing you here Stevie." He greets blowing smoke into the air, and sitting beside Steve who looked surprised by this.

"Er, uh well yeah."  
Billy didn't know what to say now. He just had to say something. Anything.  
"Never see you at lunch anymore. Who you hidin' from?" Billy asks handing the cigarette to Steve.  
Steve glances down at it, muttering a small thanks.  
"You stalkin' me Hargrove?"  
Steve teases, but it was half ass, and strained.  
"Enough to know you don't eat anymore."

Steve freezes, the cigarette dangling between his fingers. "That's silly- I eat-" He says trying to muster up something to say.  
"Steve. Chill. I'm not gonna judge you. I know your lying pretty boy. I'm just trying to help you, okay?" He says grabbing Steve's hand, and squeezing it.  
"This because of somethin that Wheeler chic said? Or or the dumb ass Tommy?"  
Steve looks at him, "Why do you care, is it because your trying to make up for beating my face in at Byers? Because I already forgave you."

Billy looks out into the darkness of the parking lot. "No, I'm doing this because I have this stupid middle school crush on you, and I don't like seeing you suffer."

Steve's face was red, "You l-like me?"  
"No shit, now, will you let me help you? We can figure this out together," Billy says, but his voice isn't mean or harsh.

"Okay." Steve finally says after a moment of silent.

Billy nods, and blushes when Steve tightens his grip on Billy's hand. '  
"and Uh, to clear some things up, and stuff, I like you too. So thank you for doing this."

Billy squeezes his hand in response with a smile. _It was a start._


End file.
